Deaths Kiss
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Death comes in many forms and isnt known to take requests. But what happens if Sam chooses to die in Frodos place? How would Frodo feel? ( No Slash)
1. Sams Choice

Me: This is a little short fic I came up with out of the blue. Very Angsty, so I suggest you get out those cleaner's. You got them now?

__

Death is seen in many forms. To those who fear to die see it as an ugly twisted creature beyond understanding. To those who neither fear nor welcome it see it as a lonely lost Maiden filled with sorrow and despair. And to the ones who do welcome it, see the most beautiful and lovely woman who life itself couldn't even except into its imperfect world. 

Very few people welcome death. But when all hope is lost and you have no reason to go on. Why would you not? 

Deaths kiss can end even the strongest life and take them to hell or heaven depending on their actions. Deaths never takes requests or please from its victims………. Or does it?

**********************

Sam and Frodo lay in the Middle of the rock on Mount Doom. Lava poured from either side of them moving down the dusty slopes burning everything in its path. They had destroyed the ring and their task was complete.

Sam lay there looking up at the dull, gray sky as visions passed before him. Visions of the fellowship, the shire, Rosie, everything he was hoping to see after they ended the quest. But now he knew for a fact he would never see them again.

Slowly he turned his head to stare at Frodo who was lying beside him with his eyes shut. Ashes and dirt caked his face and lips and small paths of tears could be made out protruding from his eyes.

Sam fought back tears of his own and grabbed his master's cold hand. "Mr. Frodo?" He choked.

Frodo didn't move. His breath shallowed and his body seemed to relax as life slowly left him.

Sam grabbed his hand frantically. "Mr. Frodo, please don't leave!!. Not before me at least…. Mr. Frodo!?"

He still retrieved no answer, but suddenly he noticed a glimmer of light to the side of him and quickly turned his head to look.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was a raven black which fell around her face like lace and her skin was a rosy pale which resembled pure white snow in the pleasant of winter. Her dress was made of satin white like an angel and her eyes were pools of green.

Sam had never seen such beauty and never expected too. But what would such a beautiful creature be doing in such a dark place? Clearly it couldn't be human?

Realization suddenly dawned on him, and a small fear sparked in his barely beating heart. She was death.

Slowly the beautiful creature walked over to his master and kneeled down beside his dying body. With her snow white hand, she brushed his dirty hair away from his pale face and leaned down to kiss him.

"Wait!!"

Death stopped and gazed up at Sam with an icy look of forbidding in her eyes.

Sam felt hurt by the look but shook the feeling away. "Please… don't take him yet. I don't want to watch my master die and live to know I did." he said with tears falling down his cheeks.

The creature still continued to gaze at him with her hand still on Frodos brow. Thoughts raced through Sam's head, and slowly with much difficulty he came to a decision. 

"T-take me instead." he said slowly.

The roar of the heat and fire around him was slowly increasing and he wondered if Frodo would be able to make it out someway.

Death gazed at him for a few moments before nodding and moving away from Frodo.

Relief filled Sam and he smiled laying back down. Mr. Frodo was going to be O.k. And that was all he needed to know to feel happy about what he was doing.

Suddenly he herd a call from up above, and could see several great winged eagles heading toward where they lay.

Death looked up at them and then crawled over to Sam with a mournful look on her face. Never had she seen someone give up their life for another. Never had she seen someone with such a pure heart.

"Don't look sad m'lady.' Said Sam softly. "It my own choice."

Death smiled softly and leaned over and kissed Sam on the lips.

And for the first time in awhile, a brave and true soul was sent into heaven.

***************

Me;…. Tissues are out yet? I'm not done with this. I have two more chapters and then I'm done.

Please review!


	2. Dead?

Author: thank you for the reviews^^ this is getting very depressing to write, but it's worth it. I also had some help from my friend on this so I thank her.

*************************************

Light…bright, warm light………. Was it real? It couldn't be could it?

Slowly Frodo opened his once sore eyes and quickly closed them as he found out the light was very well real.

After a few seconds he reopened them and looked around at the white, sun filled room with an extra bed next to him, and the one in which he lay. It had been so long since he laid eyes on such a peaceful sight and he wondered if it was real.

" Frodo!"

He began to look up, but his vision was suddenly blocked as arms and bodies were thrown around and on top of him.

"Dear cousin you're finally awake!"

Frodo caught a glimpse of two heads of curly hair and the intruder's identities were revealed.

"Merry!? Pippin!?"

His two cousins jumped off and looked down at him smiling. "Dear cousin who else would be brave enough to jump on a hobbit who saved all of Middle- Earth?"

Frodo frowned and looked down at the ground. Always his cousins seemed to bring up exactly what he did not want to be reminded of. "Well…"

Suddenly Gandalf entered the room and his gaze fell upon Frodo. A small smile playing on his face. "We were all worried you were not going to wake up. But once again, it seems you have strength in you that no hobbit could possess."

Frodo jumped at the sight of Gandalf and he backed away into his pillow. " G-Gandalf!?"

He nodded and Frodo looked from his grinning cousins and back to his old friend. "Then I must be dead." he said sadly.

Gandalf chuckled. "Frodo, you are very clearly not dead. I was granted, how might you say, a second chance to make a long story short. And that is all you need to know for your part."

Frodo grinned and a small silence settled around him. He had so much to ask. However, there was only one question worth answering first.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

The smiles vanished from everyone's face and a small cold seemed to enter the room.

Gandalf sighed and glanced at Merry and Pippin who took it as a sign that they need to leave and headed out.

Frodo looked at them and then at Gandalf as a small icy fear sparked in the core of his heart. Something was not right…

Merry shut the door behind him, and Gandalf pulled up a chair from the table beside him.

"What's wrong Gandalf?" Asked Frodo quietly." Where is Sam? Shouldn't he be in here with me?"

His old friend stared at him for a few moments and a look of sadness crossed his face. " I will not lie to you Frodo and I will be very direct. For there is no way I can stop the feelings that will eat away at you from what I am about to say."

Frodo nodded and he held his breath.

"Sam is dead Frodo."

The silence that fallowed these words seemed like nothing Frodo had ever herd. In fact, he didn't even know if he could hear anymore. All he knew was that his heart had broken, his mind had shattered, and his soul was torn in two. All the nightmares he had had ever since his parents had died came flooding back to him in the form of reality. Death had once again taken someone he loved and cared for. And he didn't need Gandalf to repeat his words to know he was telling the truth.

He didn't notice the tears welling up in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks. He didn't notice the small tears in Gandalfs own eyes. Or the sobs issuing from his own mouth. He wanted to disappear. He wanted the feeling inside of him to disappear which he had felt so long ago and feared it would come back to terrorize him.

__

'Disappear!' He screamed in his head. _'Go away!… make my Sam come back..' _he buried his face in his blankets and sobbed until his throat and chest ached with pain. Pain he was so used too. Pain different from what he was feeling inside.

Suddenly he became aware of a comforting hand rubbing his back softly and he clutched the blankets closer to his face.

"You must understand Frodo." said Gandalf calmly. "That Sam's death was not your fault."

Frodo gritted his teeth. "y-yes it was!" he sobbed. "It was my fault f-for everything! I chose to take the ring. I-I chose to take Sam with me! I should of- of died instead!"

Gandalfs hand tightened on Frodo softly. "Don't wish yourself to death when others still need you Frodo Baggins." Said Gandalf sharply. "Sam wouldn't want you to wish such a thing."

Frodo thought for a moment and he could almost here Sam's voice echoing through the room.

__

"Now Mr. Frodo. You shouldn't be wishin such things on yourself. If I were to lose you their would be nothing left to live for."

Frodo nodded and he tried to silence his remaining sobs, but all he managed to accomplish was turn them into squeaks. Tears still fell silently down his face and he watched them drip onto the blankets and shine as they cought the sunlight.

"There is something you must know, and understand Frodo." Said Gandalf softly.

Frodo looked up avoiding his eyes and nodded to show that he was listening.

"Death… isn't a gift,… nor is it a punishment." Gandalf explained softly. "It is an end Frodo. An end to our journey. Our life is both a journey and a lesson. And once we've learned all that we need to know and accomplished our goal, we are meant to leave this world."

"Sam came with you on your quest out of love and friendship. But during that time he was also keeping a promise to me and you."

Frodo nodded. "He told me."

"Yes, and that is what he should have done. For a promise does not always have to be kept in the dark Frodo. Sam could have broken that promise any time and headed home but he didn't because he cared about you. You were his master. His friend and he lived to for fill his promise in keeping you alive and back into good hands."

Everything was silent for a moment as Frodo took everything in. He knew how loyal Sam was to him and he respected that. But somehow, he felt that he had betrayed him by letting him die.

Slowly Gandalf stood up and smiled weakly at Frodo. "Tomorrow, Aragorn will be crowned king. You have been asked to attend and shortly after their will be a small ceremony for Sam. His body will be taken to the Shire and there he will be buried. At home where he belongs."

Frodo gave a small nod and Gandalf left the room. His last words about Sam had caused his already partially healed heart to break for the second time. Slowly he buried his face in his blankets and silently cried himself to sleep.

************************

Author: I have changed my mind and am making this story more than three chapters long. I'm really starting to like writing this. I hope it will not get in the way of my other story. Please send your reviews!!!^^ Oh, and lord of the Rings 3 comes out May 25!!! 25 days to wait…. To long for me. LOL.


	3. thoughts, visions, and words

Me: No one kill me!! Dodges Random Flying objects including a pitchfork coming from Nymredil I was supposed to have this updated 4 weeks ago but the internet on my part of the computers doesn't work, so I had to find a way to transfer this file to my dads screen to get it on the internet. Confusing? It was and it was really annoying too.

At least 1 or maybe two more chapters to go. I have a favor to ask after I end this.

NOW READ!!

................

That night Frodo could not sleep. Visions of the quest and Sam kept popping into his head tormenting him until tears poured from his eyes. Once in awhile someone would walk by outside and he would bite his tongue to stop his sobs from drawing attention and comfort which would never help him.

The 4th time someone walked by, Frodo suddenly felt cold and a slight sense of forbidding. As if someone had covered him with a blanket of ice from head to toe.

Slowly he raised his tear stained face and looked over at the door which was open a crack and watched the light of the candles outside flicker softly as someone walked by.

Quietly Frodo got out of bed and walked over to the door. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. But after all that had happened, how could he believe that?

He peaked his head around the corner and looked across the white, marble hallway at a room at the other end also for the sick. Standing in front of it was the most hideous woman Frodo had ever seen.

Her hair was dirty and ragged, hanging around her pale ashen face full of scars and burns. Eyes like black coal burned in skull like sockets.Her dress was that of rags and was covered in dirt and blood hiding the true color from any eye. And Frodo watched as a gnarled, clawed hand reached out for the door handle, and glided in.

Now, it was not like Frodo to judge someone for their looks. In Fact, he would have pitied the poor woman if it would not have been for the piercing hate and forbidding welling up inside of him. There was something about this woman that made him feel, as if every tear he had shed, was her fault.

A few minutes passed bye and the candles burned lower on the walls. Sleep was beckoning Frodo back into the room, but he refused to leave his spot until he could see the woman again.

Another minute passed, before the door handle turned and the woman glided out with a small smile on her face. Frodo glared at her and as if sensing the hate, she turned and her gaze met his.

Hatred flared inside Frodo like it never had before. Now he knew that this woman was the one who had taken his Sam away from him. Taken his best friend and left him to stumble in the everlasting darkness of his life alone. With only his guilt and loneliness to accompany him.

The woman continued to stare at him almost in shock, and then very slowly sadness crossed her face and a single tear fell down her ashen cheek. And with that, all the candles in the hallway blew out and she disappeared leaving Frodo alone in the dark. As he always would be.

And little did Frodo know that there was a man in the room across the hall. A man who had fought in the war. And that the next morning, the man would be found dead.

.....................

The next morning for Frodo was the least that he could bare. Everyone had come to visit him and given him their sympathy. Some came with tears, and others came with a small nod. Either way, Frodo didn't feel any better about it but was happy to know everyone else had come through.

After, merry and pippin had brought up Frodos breakfast and forced him to eat it, (" Frodo, you can't starve yourself. Besides, you have to at least try some of the food before Pippin eats it all. Pip:" "Hey!") He quickly got dressed in some new, proper clothes and headed out.

At the entrance of the house of Healing, He found Gandlaf, Legolas, and his two cousins waiting for him. Quickly he put on the best smile he could manage and ran up to them.

"Good morning Frodo.' Said Gandalf smiling.

Frodo nodded but kept his mouth shut. He felt slightly embarrassed after crying in front of him and vowed he wouldn't look him in the eye for at least an hour or two.

"Aragorn is waiting for you Frodo. He wants to have a word."

Frodo tensed slightly but nodded. Aragorn he somehow felt he could trust more now. Slowly he fallowed Gandalf to the top of Minas Tirith where the white tree stood. Merry and the others slowly fallowed in his wake and the large crowd of people hushed as they seen Frodo and the others.

They walked quickly straight threw the crowd and into the white building in which they found Aragorn standing waiting.

Frodos eyes met Aragorn and it seemed to him as if his friend had turned into something he had never thought he would be. The ranger he once knew was clad in Kingly robes and had a serious knowing look upon his face. The face of a man who had seen many battles and deaths that could never be erased from his mind.

Frodo went to bow but Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder. "You are my friend Frodo." he told him. "You have no need to bow before Me." he turned to the others and nodded. "I will join the rest of you in a minute."

The others slowly walked outside shutting the large white door behind them. By now, Frodo felt extremely alone. As if a verse in his life had not been played. If Sam had been their, he would have hesitated to stay with Frodo and would probably be beside him right now. But as his eyes fell at the spot beside him there was nothing but air and dust.

Aragorns hand squeezed his shoulder softly and he kneeled down so he was eye level with him. Frodo look up slowly until his eyes were looking directly into Aragorns and the king gave a heavy sigh. "You have seen too much for someone of your kind." he said softly. "By my knowledge hobbits were never meant to go on such adventures. But you have proven yourself gratefully."

Frodo slowly nodded. He had known that he and the line of his family had gone on a few adventures in their lives. Many adventures in which the other folk in the shire thought were ridiculous. Bilbo had had one of the greatest of the age, but now he knew his own would take his place.

"I have no reason to feel proud of myself." he said rather quickly. The words had burst from his mouth out of no where and he wondered why he had said them.

Aragorns eyes saddened and he shook his head. "You saved us all Frodo. You did something none of us could have accomplished. And what is even greater of an achievement is that you had a friend with you to share your suffering and feelings with."

"But that friend is no longer he because of me." Frodo whispered holding back tears.

Aragorn was quiet for a moment. Letting the sound of the chatter outside creep to their ears. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window gazing out across the white city below. "Death Frodo, is something no one should blame themselves for. Everyone must face it some day. And for some, death comes to soon." he explained.

Frodo listened intently.

"Someday, I will die like the rest if my kin. And may it hope that won't be for a long time. For my City needs me. I have a deed to fulfill. Sam's deed was to help you through your quest and make sure you lived to see the light of day again." he turned to Frodo and nodded. "And his deed was fulfilled for you stand before me."

Frodo stood their still as stone letting Aragorns words wash over him. Sam had fulfilled his deed to the highest. He had stuck with him even when he didn't trust him anymore. He still came to help. But, now that Sam was gone and the quest was over, didn't that mean his deed was fulfilled too?

Aragorn stared at Frodos face for a moment as if sensing his thought and stepped toward him. "You must go find Gandalf now my friend. But before you leave one word of advice. Coming not from a king, but a friend."

Frodo nodded.

"Gaze at the light of day as the opportunity is laid before you. For your deed has also been fulfilled Frodo. And it won't be long before death comes to realize it."

Frodos ears rung slightly with the words and he smiled. "I will Aragorn. For Sam's sake and mine and yours as well."

And with that, he headed out.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!

Author: Was this long enough? I hope so. Hope there is no confusion.

NOW REVIEW!!!


	4. One last breath

Me: I know its been a while sense I updated. Like about… 8 months? Srry about that. But life gets in the way and obsessions change with time. But I have always wanted to finish this story and now I am. Here is the last chapter and thank you for reviewing. Sam and Frodo will always have a place in my heart.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

The ceremony fallowed as it was meant to be fallowed. Aragorn was crowned King, and the land of Middle Earth was settled in peace. The crowd cheered and clapped as realization dawned on them. That their would be no more suffering. No more war. They would be at peace.

But those who were struck with grief would be the broken shards of what was meant to be reformed. Frodo's life was meant to be reformed. But in a way he would never be able to except.

Sam's funeral fallowed shortly after the ceremony. But to be led from something of such joy to grief was more then anyone could bare. But bare it they did. For Frodo's sake.

No speech was Frodo forced to offer. His tears was enough, but not one tear did he shed within the whole time the funeral was held. He simply smiled and nodded as everyone left shortly after and his cousins guided him to dinner. His pain was his own. A pain he would learn to except that would fill the empty space in his heart. Sam had sacrificed his life for his own. He would not let it be lived in vein.

" We have been through much my friend." he whispered to the sky as everyone began to head to the main hall. The sun was falling lightly against the horizon speckling the clouds in blue and black. Their was no fear in the air. No suffering. No thoughts of what lay ahead. Nothing but peace. " And I thank you for always being by my side." he added silently.

A week went by in rest and relaxation before the hobbits decided to head home. The excitement burst around them at the knowledge of their returning. They had lived through the greatest war of the age and went their and back again. But Frodo had come back with one less soul in his life. One that made everything what it was supposed to be.

As soon as the sight of wet, fresh grass and full green trees met his eyes he realized he was home. Laughter could be herd from the nearby homes as children played and lady's and lords danced and told tales of their younger days. They passed the tavern loudest of them all and bursting with the smell of food and fresh smoke. Merry and Pippin took one look at each other eager to make a giant entrance in their flashy new uniforms given to them by their leaders in war. Frodo trotted his horse a few feet away and watched as Pippin glanced back questioningly.

Frodo shook his head. Not today Pippin. I'm sure you can make my presence well known without me being their."

His young cousin nodded bursting in through the door which was fallowed by a loud roar of gratitude and welcome. Frodo's smile faded and quietly he drove his horse through Hobbiton. The carriage with Sam's body was said to arrive in 2 days time. The commotion it would cause would arouse a lot of questions which would need answering. A story which Frodo couldn't bare to tell. But knew he must to keep the peace.

Slowly Bag End came to view and sadness washed over him like rain. Every flower. Every single flower and wooden frame of his doorway brought back a memory of his former gardener. His scent filled his lungs as the hobbit opened the door to his home of memories. Every portrait bearing a picture of his mother and father. Memories he had learned to forget and lock away. Would he end up locking away Sam? Would he too be forgotten?

As Frodo stepped out into the garden his heart sank. The lack of proper care and work Sam had put so much of his time into was dead and wilted over-grown by weeds. He knew he would never be able to repair everything. In fact it may never be repaired at all.

But amidst the sea of weeds and thorns Frodo managed to find one single flower. One Sam had shown him long ago.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

__

"Mr. Frodo come quick!"

"Sam, what is it?" the young hobbit asked peaking out into the garden. It was a late Saturday afternoon and a light wind had chosen to pick up amongst the beating hot sun. Frodo had chosen to stay inside on Bilbo's orders but Sam had gone straight to work outside. It had been an hour before Sam had called him out only to find his friend kneeling beside a rather unusual and small looking flower. Despite its size, its petals were gleaming gold and it shone out amongst the rest like an angel in a sea of red and pink. Frodo simply stared at it being lost to the world of flowers but the look on his Sam's face said it all.

"It's a special flower I happened to pick up from a traveler awhile back in October Mr. Frodo. But sense their be no flowers growing during that season, I waited to plant it and it finally came in bloom! Isn't it beautiful?"

"it is Sam. Very." Frodo agreed smiling at her gardeners excitement. 'But what's so special about it?"

"Well, this here flower is one of an Elvin variety. And we don't get many of those around her mind you. It can only be found in Lothlorien."

"FRODO! Frodo my lad please come in here."

"Yes uncle Bilbo, coming!" he flashed a quick smile at Sam who was gazing at the flower admirably. Frodo knew how much Sam loved the elves. And this was like a small yet wonderful gift from the outside world for him.

And with that thought in mind, he walked back inside.

KKKKKkk

Frodo smiled softly to himself at the memory and carefully plucked it from the ground. He placed it in a small vase beside his bed and sat on the edge gazing out the window softly.

"Your ghost still haunts me my dear Sam." he whispered. "I assure you I will never forget your deeds. Not now. Not ever."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Sam's body arrived in Bag End, sure enough the commotion fallowed in its wake. The same question kept coming and the answer they received always ended in tears. Within a day the word had spread and many folk were curious about Frodo, merry, and pippins adventure more then anything. Frodo was not as willing to tell as his loyal cousins.

"Cousin, your going to have to tell it sooner or later. It will make things easier on you." Merry urged him early before the funeral.

"Besides, you can pick up where Bilbo left off." Pippin grinned.

Frodo simply nodded and sighed trying to smile. "...I'll consider it."

Besides the constant nagging their was a time when almost everything seemed to come to an end. When Rosie herd of Sam's death her face went deathly pale but not a word escaped her lips. All that changed when the funeral arrived. She burst into tears right before Frodo and sobbed on his shoulder. Many joined in her remorse with a silent nod and the young hobbit could feel all his emotions welling up from where he head safely locked them away inside his heart. He knew of Rosie's love for Sam. Sam had felt the same way.

"..I would of married him." She whispered pulling away to stare at him softly. "I missed him so much. That I swore I would marry him when he returned."

'And he swore the same to you milady." Ho told her softly. "The same words and the same vow….I would of never made it this far without him."

Rosie smiled and hugged him softly again before heading off. Frodo was left with a feeling of hurt and regret. If it wasn't for him, Sam could have had a family.

__

'But he would have been the same as me…' he thought. _'Happy, yet alone. And placed with a burden like no other.'_

Soon after, Merry and Pippin had hunted him down at the tavern. They had brought their friends with them and insisted in throwing a mug of beer into Frodo's hand, thrusting him into a chair and forcing him to tell his tale of his adventure.

"From beginning till end Frodo." Merry ordered him grinning mischievously. "You have to get this thing off your chest some how. And if you don't then that mug of beer might as well be mine."

With no other way out, Frodo had told his story as ordered from beginning to end. It turned out his faithful cousin was right. With the story told and admired by others he realized what he had gone through was more of a gift then a burden. He knew what was out their. He knew how good everyone had had it here at the shire and he knew he had protected everyone. Him and Sam together had saved middle Earth. And his sacrifice alone was enough to save the whole Shire.

But he never knew or not if it saved him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

( 2 years Later…….)

That day was a warm yet breezy on the verge of Autumn. The leaves swirled in masses of colors sticking barely to their branches. Flowers shuddered in their pots knowing what was in store for them in the next long months. Spring was awhile off, yet everyone felt a sense of peace that evening on the thought of the holidays ahead.

But today, bag End was the main source for peace. Frodo Baggins of the Shire lay comfortably on his couch revising his newly completed book. A book which held many dear memories. Some good, some bad. But all led up to where he was now.

It was the book of his adventure with the ring. How he had come across it, carried it, and destroyed it. All with the help of his dear friends. One friend in particular.

Carefully he dipped his quill into the bottle of ink on the table beside him and scrawled one last inscription onto the white page of the book. It read:

__

' To my dearest Sam. May you're friendship always hold dear to me even to this day and the future ahead.'

Carefully he lowered the quill onto the table and closed the book letting out a long sigh. He was old. Older then he should be.

2 long years of grief and stray had passed him. Wounds had healed with time, and people had changed. Merry and Pippin now had families of their own which once seemed like a miracle. He would often visit them to get out of Bag End. Memories and images haunted him with every step he took and could never really seem to be able to shake them off. The garden in particular seemed to bring back the long and restless dead. And through each summer the flowers always seemed to bloom with out fail. Merry took care of keeping it free of weeds but Frodo had just come to believe he wanted to keep him company.

The hobbit coughed and laid his head back against the soft material of the couch. He had become sick it had seemed. Everyone had told him he had looked a deathly pale when they came over on their usual schedule on the weekend. But he had thought nothing of it. It was almost peaceful the way he felt. The couch was where he spent most of his time for fear of falling if he went anywhere else around Bag End. He had become weak and even walking to his front door was a challenge.

Many would find this unusual do to the hobbits young appearance and stelth. But the two years had caught of with him with a feeling of 9. The ring had once had control on his life. But now that it was gone, no longer. A burden broken but reality gained in age. But none of this bothered Frodo. He knew what was to become of him. He had done his deed as Aragorn had said.

The sun was nearly a slit on the horizon when the hobbit was brought of his thoughts by a creak at the door from his garden. The birds quited in their nests and the wind stopped as a sudden silence swept across the land.

Something had arrived.

Frodo watched the hallway with set warm eyes. No Fear shone into them as he herd footsteps approach. This person was no uninvited guest. It was a guest he ahd waited for for 3 long years.

Slowly she came, stepping her delicate foot into the room. She wore no shoes and her dress flew around her in sparkling silver trailing sparks of light in her path against the fading sun. her skin was pale, but a pale of white sand on a moonlite river. Hair as black as the calling ravens swept around her barely shielding her sparkling green apple eyes.

For a moment she stopped as she met Frodos eyes. Fear shone within them remembering the sacrifice which seemed not so long ago. This was the one she had spared.

"Do not be afraid my laidy." Frodo spoke softly. He smiled warmly at her from where he lay; his blue eyes sparkling. "I forgive you."

She stared at him for a few seconds taking in the calm expression set in his feature. This,..like the other one…did not fear her. She ahd been feared by many. Man, beast, and event he dark lord…but this small creature did not.

Slowly she walked toward him and gazed down at Frodo with a sad smile placing a comforting hand on his head brushing the curls from his face.

The hobbit smiled and his eyes deepened slightly at her touch. The touch of death. "I'm ready to see my Sam again Milady." he spoke softly. "My deed has been forfilled. Now I can rest with him and my parents……forever in peace."

Death nodded slowly watching as he closed his eyes as the words faded from his mouth. Now was the time.

And as the sun slowly faded away against the horizon, death leaned over and kissed the young hobbit softly on the lips.

…………….and another strong soul was sent into heaven.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk

Me: I finished oh yeah, and theirs an epilogue too. This is actually the last chapter. And with all suggestions, please enter this in the Mythril awards. Please?

that's my one wish.

Please review!


End file.
